User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! User Models Banana USED MODELS # Sean O'Donnell - Caradoc Kwelv # Kenton Duty - Dakota Cledwyn # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Nikola Szafeczka - Grace Di Angelo # Cameron Dallas - Maximus Gaunt # Emily Rudd - Charlotte Kwelv # Charlotte McKee - Harper Kingsley # Bruno Mars - Councillor Andre # Chadwick Boseman - Cameron Davenport # Logan Lerman - William Creek # Zendaya - Natalie Waters # Charles Melton - Dominic Blackstone # Paul Craddock - Dragos Vanderthorn # Tom Holland - Jackson Griffith # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana # Shawn Mendes - Ivan Montarr-Chase # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez # Taylor Lautner - Tyler Harris # Ariana Grande - Kayla Brookshire RESERVED MODELS # Jordan Fisher - Use by September 28th # Harry Styles - Use by October 8th Bea USED MODELS # Elle Fanning - Calla Foster # Alexandra Daddario - Ardelle Song # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Dylan Jordan - Abben Song # Miranda Kerr - Alessa Cesana # Justus Eisfeld - Kenric Foster # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino # Emma Stone - Aleena Genuity # Hunter Parrish - Adin Shanez # Lucy Hale - Clara Watson # Dylan Weng - Roman Dracious # Lucas Till - Damon Vacker # Kyle Ellison - Kayden Black RESERVED MODELS Rida USED MODELS # India Eisley - Kara Hawkefire # Laura Marano - Maya Dawnslayer # Kristina Pimenova - Elara Cledwyn # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Jeremy Irvine - Mason Frostcliff # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Elizabeth Gillies - Victoria Kandor # Vini Uehara - Jackson Dawnslayer # Drew Roy - Jaxon Myers # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Phoebe Tonkin - Aurria Cordain # Hayley Wheeler - Ivana Stone # Nina Dobrev - Aria Marino # Kaya Scodelario - Camilla Ember # Asher Monroe - Chase Ayden # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Gregg Sulkin - Archer Dallas # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord RESERVED MODELS None Vee USED MODELS # Elizabeth Olsen - Lilith Pellawon # Adelaide Kane - Avalon Ruewen # Maia Mitchell - Hayden Adair # Grace Phipps - Tessa Santos # Francisco Lachowski - Asher Brook # Amy Jackson - Adelaide Rochester RESERVED MODELS # Tessa Brooks - Oct 3 # Vanessa Hudgens'' - Oct 14'' # Anne Marie - Oct 14 [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) # Talia Alora - Annie Leblanc RESERVED MODELS none Crystal # Liana Fletcher: Laynea Grace. # Miriam: Sofia Carson # Alya Marie Bankston: Meg Donnely # Chloe Cameron: 9 year old Zendaya # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Mary O'Connor: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Zach Rivers: Hugh Jackman # Olivia Rivers: Nicole Anderson # Delilah Jones: Kingston Foster # Madison Storm: Mal from Descendants # Diana: Sammie Hanratty # Maggie Stone: Sophie Turner # Eileen Orlando: Amy Pond # Heloise Porter: Amber Montana # Miranda Osborne: Ciara Bravo # Jenna Crane: Bridget Mendler # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Bridget Niles: Sara Canning # Catherine Harper: America Ferrera # Fawn Clarkson: Naomi Scott # Jeremy Rand: Zac Efron # Trina Endal: Auli'i Cravalho # Kaitlyn Wilder: Sabrina Carpenter # Kevin Garland: Hayden Summerall # Evie Lorenzo: Kelsey Chow # Dizzi McGrath: Miranda Coagrove # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell # Marcus Adams: Adrien Agreste from Miraculous Ladybug Reserved Models: Stefanie Scott - October 10th Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Freya Dawson: Candice Swanepoel # Ceres Bennet: Isabella Gomez # Tara Campbell: Emily DiDonato # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Hope Campbell: Demi Lavato # Hearth Campbell: Selena Gomez # Ariana Reed: Minka Kelly # Luke Campbell: Jacob Hopkins # Alma Mazzei: Ariela Barer # Paris Jackson: Kristien Bell # Ellie Reno: Gemma Ward # Finley Dizznee: Millie Bobby Brown # Malca Tail: Christina Tosi # Evee Chace: Olivia Holt # Havoc Ember: Teo Halm # Calypso Kendra: Kate Beckinsale #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #Miriam Liber: Chloe from ML #Navada Shore: Alix from ML #June Blou: Anne Pavaga Reserved Models: Barrett Wilbert Weed - October 14 Kyle Selig - October 14 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Dullon #Jason Dolley: Matthew Lanes #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer RESERVED MODELS Daniel Radcliffe - October 7 Bonnie Wright - October 7 Category:Roleplay Help